A device for ski bindings is known, on which a sole plate is supported with a support surface provided at its rear end. The sole plate has a recess at its front end, into which recess engages a drop-in pin which is under the pressure of a spring and acts approximately parallel to the longitudinal axis of the ski. If an overload occurs, for example due to a fall, in order to release the sole plate from the ski, the sole plate is moved against the force of the spring loading the drop-in pin until a release occurs at the rear end of the sole plate from engagement with a support device. This support device is fixed nonmovably on the ski. During a stepping in procedure, the rear end of the sole plate must first be guided against or partly under the support device and then the boot tip must be pressed down, whereby the spring-loaded drop-in pin of the front ski mounting is pressed back. The adjusted force of the spring which determines the release moment must be overcome. This does not only require a large amount of force, but there exists also the danger, that the sole plate will come to lie not in the correct central position, but in a tilted position between the support device and the spring-loaded drop-in pin on the ski.
The purpose of the invention is to avoid these disadvantages and to produce a device, which assures a simple and easy arranging and releasing of the sole plate without effecting the mounting in the position of use or during a safety release.
This is achieved by the device having a lock which is provided nonmovably in the position of use of the sole plate and during a safety release, however, is manually movable against the force of a spring.
Therefore, during a stepping in procedure, it is no longer necessary to overcome the large force of a release spring, but the lock is pressed back against the relatively small force of its associated spring, which holds it only in one end position. During use or during a safety release, the lock cannot be pressed back by upward forces applied thereto by the sole plate. The sole plate can thus, during the stepping in procedure, be easily centered in the required central position, without the danger of tiltings occurring. The inventive device saves space and material, because it cooperates with the sole plate not outside, but below the ski boot sole .